vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Palo
Palo was an anthropology student studying with the prestigious Henrus Kline. He was part of the expedition to the Southern Isles organized by Lord Keel. He went on both the trip to Karabour and the crypt on Piyla. Palo compiled the list of relics found mostly so the others wouldn’t have to talk to him. History Palo was born to a Toallan family living in Mordehall. When he was ten his family moved back to Vigo. Palo lived there for the next ten years working in his family’s store before moving back to Mordehall for college. He switched studies multiple times before eventually settling on anthropology. Palo had a good work ethic and for that he was chosen by Henrus Kline to be a student. When L.P. Kline joined an expedition to the Southern Isles he took Palo along. Palo joined the team that was going to Karabour without Kline. He drew the ire of the rest of the group when they ran into a group of locals and he contradicted J’Kar’s lie. J’Kar slapped him and pretended Palo was a slave which led to the islanders going away. Palo didn’t help his case either when the group got attacked by steel eagles. As a student he was not a great fighter and couldn’t help. But that evening when they camped on the lakeshore he spoke with Daxian about their mutual fear of death. The next day the group crossed the lake. In the middle of crossing they were assaulted by a siren. Her first called stunned Palo putting him in a trance. He began to walk forward trying to get off the raft. His life was saved by Daxian who punched him the back of the head concussing him but breaking the trance. On the small shadow island in the middle of the lake, Palo was not much help. His concussed state led him to stumble around and forget most of what happened on the island. When they returned to The Kirinda’s Jewel he was treated by Lord Keel. Over the next few days he returned to normal. When the group docked in Crow’s Harbor, Palo went with Kline and two crewmen to explore the city. Much to his displeasure Kline only had interest in drinking and gambling and not actual study. The Lord Professor used Palo as more of a servant than a student. The four were then capture by a few of Iron Eye’s men and taken to a place in the Chitin Forge. Palo left a symbol behind so that the other could find them. They were later rescued by Feerik, Jack, Leucy, Daxian, Sylvie, and J’Kar. Palo also went to the crypt on Piyla. Palo was accidently very helpful. He rested on a device which caused a platform to move letting the others figure out how to navigate the crypt. When they finally reached the treasure he was put in charge of collecting everything so the others could talk. Back on the ship he continued creating the catalog of all the items they found. Appearance Palo had a scruffy brown beard that mostly came from not bothering to shave. He had tan skin and dressed in multiple muted colors. His well tailored clothes were a mix of Mordish and Toallan style. Relations Palo and Genna were friends both being involved in the southern expedition. Henrus Kline was the mentor of Palo. Over the course of the expedition Palo began to resent and hate Kline. By the end he planned to quit Cape Red University and move out of the city. On the other hand Daxian became a friend to Palo over the trip despite the rest of the group ignoring the student. He also had great respect for Janie Kerias believing her to be everything a teacher should be that Kline was not. List of Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 1: Blood Tide # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 2: A Dead God Walks These Jungles # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 3: Echoes of the Ancients # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 4: Under the Knife # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the Isles Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections (Mentioned Only) # SMBT Supplemental: Lord Keel’s Letter (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Principality of Mordehall